Candido Fontes
Candido Fontes is the son of the youngest prince and the princess from the Brazilian fairy tale The Fountain of Giant Land. Info Name: Cândido Fontes Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Fountain of Giant Land Alignment: Royal Roommate: Baran Boran Secret Heart's Desire: To be a kind, gentle, brave prince and set a good example for my kingdom. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at growing oranges and lemons. Storybook Romance Status: I have a crush on Quezia Habil. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm easily frightened, and I often cower in fear. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. We learn how to be brave in this class. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm terrible at sports. Best Friend Forever After: Lelio Colombo because he's really fun to be around - and he's really smart. Character Appearance Candido is of average height, with long brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a green vest with and orange and lemon pattern over a light green shirt and green and orange striped shorts. He is overweight. Personality Candido is an easily-frightened young man who doesn't like to fight. He tends to cry when he's scared. He enjoys the outdoors and spends his time growing trees and fishing. He also has a big appetite and loves talking about food. Biography Hello! I'm Candido Fontes. I'll tell you my father's story. He was the youngest of three princes. Their father was blind and each of the brothers sought to help him by fetching water from the fountain of Giant Land. The two older brothers were taken away by a giant. He went to rescue his brothers, and got advice from a wise old woman. He evaded the giants by putting cotton in his ears and took some water from the fountain while the dragon was asleep. He learned that the dragon was an enchanted princess. He exchanged rings with the old woman, who told him the princess would return to her human form in a year and a day. On the way home, my father's brothers cast him ashore and provided water to the king. In the meantime, a fisherman found my father. A year and a day later, the princess resumed her original form and went with the old woman to the king, telling the truth. The king had his two older sons imprisoned after finding out their trick. Soon after, the king and queen went to find the prince. Surely enough they found him, and he was brought home. There he married his beautiful princess. Life in the castle is great. I have two older sisters, Cinara and Cremilda. Our grandparents are still ruling as king and queen. Dad was kind enough to let his brothers out of prison and found wives for them among the ladies of the court. Each of my uncles has a son. My cousins, Miguel and Manoel, like to tease me, although they mean well. They're both attending Ever After High, where they're a grade above me. As for me, I'm in my first year. I'm pretty shy. I was diagnosed with autism as a child, and it's hard for me to communicate with others sometimes. I have a tendency to pace up and down too, as well as make noises. I'm also very easily frightened and I tend to cry a lot. I do have friends, though, since a lot of the kids here are really nice. I admit, I'm a bit of a coward. It kind of stresses me out. I'm fond of the outdoors. I grow orange trees and lemon trees and then pick the fruit to use in delicious recipes. (I'm a good cook.) I also love fishing. I spend a lot of time fishing at the beach, the lake, or the river. My two cousins like fishing as well, and frequently accompany me. I also like climbing trees, even though I think I'm getting a bit too fat to do it. I enjoy climbing the trees in the woods around Ever After High. I think I'd like to take my destiny. I'd like to help my father in his time of need and rescue a beautiful princess. My cousins are uncertain about their destinies, though. They don't want to get me in trouble. They always say their teasing is light-hearted. But one thing I do want to be is brave, so I can save the day. I think it's important to follow through with your destiny, although I do sympathize with people like my cousins who are Rebels. Trivia *Candido's surname is derived from the Portuguese word for fountain. *Candido identifies as a Roman Catholic. *Candido has a pet Amazon river dolphin named Chiquinho. Chiquinho, who is pink, stays in the school aquarium. *Surprisingly for someone who isn't that brave, Candido is not afraid of insects or spiders. He's used to seeing them due to being from Brazil. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:Brazilian Category:NibiruMul's OCs II